


Eyes Full Of Diamonds

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porrim needs to chill a bit, Pushy Pale Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: A younger Porrim muses on her pale affections for a very resistant mutant blood.





	Eyes Full Of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my piece o shit ramblings from the views of Porrim who doesn't realize maybe she's being a liiiittle too pushy when it comes to her pale affections.

The first time you meet Kankri Vantas in person, he's a scrawny, pathetic, slip of a small mutant. Radiating distrust and anger at everything and everyone in his general vicinity. Jumpy at the slightest sounds and covered with scrapes and scratches and bruises on what seemed to be every possible inch of his skin.

You would swear it was pale at first sight.

Sure, you had spoken with him briefly in chats a few times like the others, but nothing that really indicated to you who he really was outside his status as a cullee. He certainly fit the bill of one, he was almost the poster wiggler of a cullee. Tiny and slim, a little waif of a Troll who looked too weak to do anything on his own.

You tried to deny how you feel for him at first, not wanting to fall into the trap of your caste's expected behaviors. You are more than just a nurturer and a caretaker. It's most important to take care of yourself and decide on what you want. Not run after some slip of a Troll who seems to insists on throwing himself into any dangerous situation to get his way no matter how idiotic and dangerous and oh god no you just can't let him go alone and before you know it you're chasing after him. You can't possibly let him do it alone.

He gets angry at you. He hisses and snaps at you that he doesn't need help. Putting on a display like a tiny barkbeast attempting to show how big and strong it is. It's pathetic. Adorable. Pitiful. Just like almost every little thing about him.

To someone like yourself, it's huge that you're letting this much pale feelings come over you when you've always tried to reject the typical roles that would be forced onto you. Perhaps no one would really understand it, not just him. How important it is that, despite your desire to be defiant against the oppression of your caste's role, you feel so strongly the desire to protect him. To watch over him. To help him grow and care for him so that he will know no pain or fear even in this great deathtrap of a game.

He has none of it, of course. But that never stops you from trying. Perhaps this one more gift, or this extra gesture of kindness, will help him accept your feelings for him.

He's surely frustrating to say the least of it. Cronus and Meenah he will half tolerate for periods of time. Damara and Rufioh he seems decently comfortable with. Latula he follows around at every opportunity like a flushsick barkbeast.

You? You he treats like a leper. You try to go near him and show him any amount of affection and he just about tries to bite your hand off. On a few occasion he just plain bites. For all his memos and his big self important talk and trying to act like a leader as time goes on, you can see for what he is. A childish brat. But maybe if someone were to help calm him down, show him a better way...

Unfortunately, he refuses to even consider this. You've offered moirallegiance both explicitly and implicitly several times. And each time he turns you down while acting as if you've just thrust a tree monster's gnarled reproductive organs into his face. You don't stop trying, though, even when you get annoyed with him. Because you know you can change his mind, make him see what your feelings for him are and how strong they are. You offer food, feelings jams, talks, clothing besides his hideous too high pants. He rejects all of them, and you keep getting annoyed, but you try to keep a level head. He'll see how you feel for him, and he'll come to accept the strength of the diamond you know could grow between the two of you.

It's not like he could say 'no' forever, right?

 


End file.
